Flung In A Coffin
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: There are many that dwell above the clouds, in a fortress in the sky, but few live from the fall of those mighty heights.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please leave a comment! **

**Flung In A Coffin**

Clarke was flung like a comet, in a metal coffin, towards the Earth. She was barely of age, to vote, to go to war. She was sent to her death, or that's what everyone thought. Only sightly better than being thrust out of an airlock, choking on the outer reaches of the universe. No, instead of being floated, she was being shot from a canon...she had no training, no way to call for help.

She was truly alone.

She gripped on her seatbelt, as the walls glowed, as if they going to burst into flames...they very well might have been. If she hadn't crashed, thank god for small miracles.

Her head lunged forward, bashing into a steel wall.

Blood, warm and sticky began to drip from a gash on her forehead. She laughed. Pulling frantically at her seatbelt, as if it binding her down, pulling her further into the Earth. She mashed at the buttons by the door. Hitting them, randomly. She couldn't remember the code, and it was hot in there, as if she were in the mouth of a beast before it swallowed. She yelled. Screamed...but no one could hear her.

At least that's what she believed.

She heard odd noises, and began to cough. Smoke. Why didn't she notice it before? It was everywhere.

Just before her vision was lost to the pervading darkness, she heard the noises become more frantic, as a bit of light emerged, before it was eclipsed by heavy lids.

….

Her eyes opened, and it was too bright.

She'd spent so long in that room, her cell, wishing for the shadows to be held at bay...but now, it was as if it had never existed. The sun poured over the world in it's inescapable warmth, and light. It was everywhere, and Clarke wanted it gone.

She was rocking gently, she frowned uncomfortably, to the throb in her head, and the way she being tossed around, lying uncomfortably on her belly.

She felt a gentle tug on her hair, and she looked up to see a strong young woman, riding a beast of stories. A horse, for Clarke, it might as well have been a unicorn. She stared at it, and back up to the woman. Clarke was on a bloody horse...and all she could do was gawk.

The woman smiled down at her, "Your a Skywalker?"

Clarke frowned, "A what?"

The woman's grin only grew, "From up there." She pointed to the sky.

Clarke nodded, "Yes, I suppose I am. What does that make you?"

The woman merely turned her head to the side, pretending to think. "A Grounder."

Clarke raised her eyebrows, "Those names aren't very original."

The woman laughed, like bells chiming. "I suppose not, but it does keep things simple."

Clarke felt a smile tug at her lips, "I suppose. What's your name?"

The stranger ran fingers through her hair, "Lexa, Commander of the Twelve Tribes."

Clarke paused, "How did you find me?"

"Hunting," The woman replied, "I hear a loud thump, the world shook. I expect a battle, but all I find is you."

Clarke's face screwed up, just a little, "Is that so bad?"

"No," The Commander seemed to ponder almost cheekily, "just unexpected."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review, I'd love to know what you think :)**

**Chapter 1:**

Clarke fought against the pounding in her head and the emptiness in her stomach.

Her face was twisted somewhere between anger and wonder. They were still riding, and she'd concluded forests were green, a far cry from cramped grey walls of the space station. She felt like she'd be crushed by a falling sky. Surely it wouldn't just stay up there, like a curtain draping around the Earth. Surely that breathless sky would choke them all.

Ripping the life off from this planet.

The same way it's clawing emptiness had stripped her home of that metallic air...almost killing everyone in that steel box.

They'd survived, but not by much. Where there'd once been thousands, there were hundreds. So Clarke escaped...even though she'd thought she would die with a poetic flair, fate had other ideas.

So against the odds, Clarke was sitting behind a woman she didn't know, watching the night sky with knowing eyes.

"You're awfully quiet," Said the self proclaimed Grounder.

Clarke paused, her arms had been wrapped around this woman for most of the day, and she wasn't about to let go. She didn't really trust the horse, even if it was a beautiful animal.

"I'm just not used to all this...space."

It was true. It was everywhere, and unnatural. Clarke loved it, but somehow it made her feel too small. She could travel with this woman for years and they still wouldn't see everything this world had to offer. That was scary, overwhelming, and amazing. All at the same time.

The woman laughed. "I suppose, what else were you expecting?"

"I don't know, more water really, and no other people."

Lexa cocked her head to the side, glancing back to the girl, "You thought you were all alone?"

Clarke's mouth was dry. "I...well I was for a little while."

Lexa lips quirked into a grin, "Yes, I suppose you were."

Clarke almost gushed, far too nervous for her own good. "I thought no one was going to be down here, and I keep wondering how you got here."

Lexa reached down, griping a hand that held on so tightly. "I had no idea that anyone was up there Skywalker, there's no shame in being afraid. A bird that cannot fly, but it may still float in the wind. You're not alone anymore little bird. I'm sure you'll find many more souls adrift on the ground, than among those that walk the sky."

Clarke smiled just a little, as she pressed her head into the back of this strange and wonderful woman. "Somehow I don't doubt that."

The air was warm, and they rode on. Lexa looked to the sky, fireflies caught in the darkness. She paused. The girl was shivering.

"Hold on to me Clarke." The Commander clicked her tongue, dug her heels in and gripped the reins.

Clarke had barely any warning before the horse had began charging. If her grip was tight before, it was all but deadly now.

The Commander only smiled, full speed ahead.

It wasn't long until lights arose on the horizon. Clarke looked past her, eyes wide. God, there really was more people.

They didn't slow until they were in the middle of a small village.

There had to be hundreds of people, and all of a sudden Clarke felt very shy. She pulled in close to The Commander, looking away from prying eyes.

It seems they were making a spectacle just by being on that horse, because everyone who must have lived there gathered around. Before long they were surrounded, and Clarke shrunk. That only called more attention to her unfortunately.

The Commander took Clarke's hands into her own, gently undoing her grip, and gracefully found the ground.

Clarke felt naked.

She had no where to hide, all eyes were on her.

A hand was offered by The Commander. Clarke grabbed it, and she unsaddled, sliding to the floor. Her legs shook, unused to the still ground.

The station had often sifted, like a boat on a shore. Here, it was solid...and Clarke thought she could get used to it.

Lexa kept her hand in the girl's, and it didn't go unnoticed by Clarke...or anyone else for that matter.

A woman stepped forward. She was head to toe in armour, her face in a perpetual frown.

"Commander, you've been gone long. We thought you had...we thought the worst. Is that girl the reason for your absense."

Lexa's face never lost it's humour, not ever at this woman's antics. She just put a hand on her shoulder, staring her right in the eyes. "Indra, I'm sorry for my lateness. I was following a stag, I lost it after days of search, funnily enough that's when I came across the girl."

Lexa bent her head to a certain blonde. Yes, the Skygirl was incredibly blonde, and beautiful, not that Lexa had to explain that.

"She just so happened to be in the right place at the right time. I'd have been gone for days longer if it wasn't for her.

Of course this made Indra that much more cross, but it did bring her attention to Lexa's...companion. The girl was dressed in a grey shirt and pants, both of which were torn. She also had a nasty gash on her forehead. For the most part she seemed fine, but really better safe than sorry.

"We'll have to take her to a healer," Indra sighed.

Lexa nodded, "My thought's exactly. Then I thought of taking her to the Mountain."

Indra raised an eyebrow, other than that, her face was stoic as usual. "Lexa there are matters that must be taken care of."

Lexa paused, hesitating for a moment. She looked up in thought, her head tilted to the side, before a large grin graced her lips.

"They can wait, I have other matters."

Indra gave an exasperated huff. "What could possibly be more important?"

Lexa, for once, lost all humour. Her face almost seemed made of stone, her eyes defiant. "I will not state my reasons. I must make hast to the Mountain. I...I need to make way to the Alter."

That's when a surprise seemed to catch Indra off guard. A new emotion on her face surely. "I didn't realise…if that's what you believe Commander."

Lexa's easy smile came back just as fast as it went. She squeezed Indra's shoulder, "Thank you. I appreciate your concern, but don't mistake my actions as immature thoughtlessness. I know my place Indra."

The other woman's eyes merely looked down, as she bowed her head.

Lexa turned to the girl. She was shivering, that's when concern spilled into her eyes. She pulled the girl into her arms. "Let's bring you inside, and let's get that cut taken care of."

Clarke nodded into the other girl, freezing all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please review, it's awesome :)**

**Chapter 2:**

Clarke had been taken past the crowd of prying eyes, entering a small cabin. In it, there were two beds and a man with a full beard and a round belly. His eyes immediately caught The Commander's, so his head bowed down in shock, at the honour.

Lexa put an arm around Clarke as she titled her head to the girl. "I'm here for this one Nyko."

This man's eyes went down to the scrawny lass. "That's a nasty gash. Trouble hunting?"

Lexa smirked, looking down to the girl. Clarke glanced back at her in mild confusion. "No. I think she's a lovely catch."

Clarke couldn't help but crack a smile. "I didn't know I was being hunted."

Lexa chuckled, gently squeezing the girl's arm. "Women rarely do until they're in my arms."

Now that got Clarke's attention. Nyko made a 'humph' noise, thank god, and Clarke's eyes snapped from Lexa's to his. His finger's tapped on a bed-frame, muscles tense as a bow.

"I think I should look at the girl, before that gets infected." He announced rather seriously.

Lexa's eyes flashed with concern, her brow knitted together. "Yes, we've got a long day's ride tomorrow...we wouldn't want that."

Clarke's head swivelled to The Commander. "What? We just had a long day's ride!"

Lexa's lips formed a gentle smile. "I know, but we must ride on. You don't know it yet, but we must go."

Clarke was about to protest, but she could tell she wasn't going to get anywhere with this. Lexa...she had this sternness in her eyes...The Commander seemed to be used to getting her way.

"Can't I at least have a bath...or some food. Maybe sleep a little." Clarke was pleading, and she hated how young in made her sound.

Lexa's eyes seemed to betray so much, even though her lip's barely curved downward. "I'd encourage it Clarke. We leave tomorrow. No sooner. You can sleep and eat all you want."

Clarke just stared at her. Eye's narrowing. This had to be a trick. No way she got all that from some...Commander, no matter how nice she was.

"What's the catch?" Clarke had always been blunt, and it was showing now.

"None," was all Lexa replied with.

Clarke didn't stop her staring...and Lexa sighed, She leaned down, only a little, taking the girl's face in her hands.

"I have no reason to fool you Skywalker, but you must trust me."

Clarke wanted to scoff at her, but she hesitated. Her head still hurt...she was hungry. Did it really matter why all this was happening?

That's when Clarke gave in. She had to. She was just so damned tired.

Lexa gave her one last smile, before turning to Nyko. The man, as if on cue, leaned down taking care of Clarke's surprisingly small wound. When the blood was washed away, and the cut was taken care of. It really hadn't been that big of a deal, thank god for small miracles.

….

Clarke woke up in a bed from that...was it even fair to call it a hospital? A room with two small beds, maybe not. But there she was, awake, and rubbing her eyes. She squinted her eyes. The sun was too fucking bright.

She looked across the room to find the lean, and charming Commander looking out a window, reclining on a wall.

Clarke sat up with a groan. She was sore all over, and she'd have to ride again? Why did she have all the luck?

Lexa turned, smiling at her. "Good morning Skywalker."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Hello Grounder."

"What? You don't like it?" Lexa teased.

Clarke wanted to roll her eyes again, but she showed real restraint. No, she just grimaced instead. "I don't know. It seems far too obvious."

Lexa conceded, "Probably. But I think it suit's you. Especially with eyes like that. You're just begging for it."

That's it, Clarke really couldn't stop herself. So just like the Earth goes round, so did her eyes, again. "Ah ha. I'm sure. Jeez, are you single?"

Lexa frowned, not liking where this was going, "Yes."

Clarke nodded, confirming something. "Yep, I knew it. You're trying way too hard."

Lexa pouted. The Great Commander couldn't help it. "That's not very fair, I did save your life."

Clarke's face contorted to a scowl, this time at herself. "Sorry. I never know when to shut it."

Lexa's face, as if by magic, turned back into that easy grin. "It's fine. But normally girl's shut it, because they're on the edge of screaming, just trying to maintain a little control, until I take even that from them. They just can't help themselves when my hands-"

Clarke interrupted that thought, "Apparently I'm not the only one."

Lexa's mouth was still open, mid-sentences, before she gave Clarke a sheepish grin. "I suppose not."

Clarke paused, realising something important. "Where are we going anyway? I thought we were going on some mission or something."

The Grounder merely grinned proudly. "Not exactly. But yes, I have to take you to the Mountain."

Clarke felt confusion unleash within her, making her very uncomfortable. "Why? It's not going to be some horrifying blood ritual, because I really don't feel like dying."

Lexa couldn't help the grin plastered all over her face. "I promise it's nothing like that."

Clarke almost glared at her. "Then what's with all the secrecy?"

The Commander hesitated. Her hand's becoming fists. "I can't tell you, but I promise, I will show you."

….

Clarke had thought yesterday's ride sucked. Today's was worse. She clung to The Commander as they left the village. This lasted the whole day. I didn't completely suck though. Despite everything, Clarke felt weirdly okay with the other girl. Sure she barely knew her, and as far as she knew, there would be a blood ritual. After all what else could happen on a mountain...with an alter. It was suspicious as all hell.

Yet Clarke still trusted the mysterious girl despite that. Lexa's smile was contagious, she had hilariously bad pick up lines. What wasn't there to love?


End file.
